My shelter has no walls
by zi snake
Summary: Buck hates Nicolae Carpathia. Or does he? SLASH YAOI malemale
1. chapter one

* * *

Okay i'm trying something new here I know i'm probably not gonna get many reviews for this...oh well.

* * *

3rd person POV

* * *

Buck sat on the small couch in the shelter underneath New Hope church. The shelter was okay. Really it was okay. The shelter was small and had three rooms. It had a living room/kitchen filled with the latest appliances. It had a bedroom with two cots and a lamp. And it had a sitting room filled with couches, chairs and pillows. Besides the fact that it was cold, dark and smelt like plumbing, it was fine. Besides the shelter did its job. It did its job very well.

What is that, you may ask? The shelters job is to protect. To protect the tribulation force and the rest of New Hope Church from all opposing forces.

Many forces had apposed the tribulation saints but none was as potent and strong as one force in particular. That force was Nicolae Carpathia. Its hard to believe but Buck once liked Carpathia. But that seemed like a long, long time ago. In fact the entire tribulation force (and not to mention the rest of New Hope) seemed to like this new "peaceful" leader that seemed to come out of nowhere at the right place at the right time. Rayford Steele even said that he hoped this young man wasn't the antichrist.

I knew I left out something. Carpathia was indeed the antichrist predicted in the revelations and had proven so through his actions in front of Buck.

What actions are these you may ask? Many had proven to Buck that this handsome young man was the antichrist but one just did it for him in particular.

Buck had been in a meeting with Carpathia. He had witnessed something with several dozen people. Yet... he was the only one who remembered.

The meeting in question was mainly between Carpathia and his boss Stonagal. This man, Stonagal, had provided Carpathia with the finances he needed to get up to his current position as Secretary General of the U.N.

During the middle of the meeting Carpathia suddenly stood up and began to pace around the room, a cold smirk decorating his face.

His eyes glinted dangerously as he walked across the room accusing Stonagal. He suddenly stopped in front of a guard and politely asked him for his gun.

The guard smiled, as if in a trance, and handed his gun willingly to Nicolae.

Nicolae smirked and began accusing Stonagal once again. He suddenly raised the gun and pressed the trigger.

A loud bang echoed through the large conference room as Stonagal's lifeless body slid to the floor in front of dozens of people.

Buck stared at Nicolae in terror mouthing the word, "No…" as Nicolae began to explain to the crowd of people what had truly happened.

He explained to them his sheer terror as Stonagal rushed forward and grabbed the gun from the guard and brought it to his head.

Buck was the only one at that meeting who had left knowing he had just witnessed a murder, all because of the power of god.

This is when Buck had learned of the true nature of Carpathia. The cruel things he was capable of and his heartless nature.

So as Buck sat in the cold, smelly shelter he couldn't help but let his mind drift to the man.

There were many things pleasing about Carpathia for sure. The man was intelligent, able to get him and his allies out of sticky situations. He was fluent in dozens of languages, making him the perfect world leader.

Not to mention the man was beautiful.

Where did that come from?

* * *

Buck's POV

* * *

'Where did that come from?' I thought, mentally slapping myself.

Sure I'll admit Carpathia is handsome and attractive but beautiful? I must be going insane…

I reached over for the cup of coffee that I had placed on the wooden table next to the couch I was currently sitting on.

I tilted my head to listen. Coming from the other room I heard the soft, even breathing of a sleeping Tsion Ben Judah.

I had promised Tsion that I would stay here with him to keep him company, the poor man.

He had just lost his entire family to Jew's in Israel. He deserved the attention.

I might as well get to bed then… it' going to be hell tomorrow with Carpathia.

* * *

I promise there will be more slashy/yaoi goodness in the next chapter! 

LE REVIEW!

ZI Snake


	2. chapter two

Thankyou all for your wonderful reviews! They were very insperational so i hereby deside to finish my story! Enjoi!

Disclaimer: me no own leftbehind.

_

* * *

_

_Start Dream_

_Buck walked into Global Community head quarters. The polished office seemed to grow everyday. _

_It mirrored perfection in every way; staircases lead to giant offices for important officials. _

_Cavernous hallways and corridors went in every direction with carved wooden doors leading to other maze like places. _

_  
The place was enormous, outgrowing all the government buildings in The United States put together. _

_Even the bathrooms were beautiful. _

_Buck walked up the staircase leading to the main office. Or should say - "waiting room". _

_Buck spotted some Global community guards in the corner and two of them made a beeline for him. _

_The GC guards approached Buck walking together in perfect alignment. "Are you Cameron 'Buck' Williams, publisher of Global weekly?" One guard grunted. _

"_Yes…" Buck replied, question in his voice. "Who needs to know?" _

"_Potentate Carpathia himself would like to see you sir." The other guard replied. _

_Buck didn't dare doubt the guard and just nodded signaling for the guard to take him to the office. _

_They gripped his arms tightly, as if he were an escaped criminal, and lead the way. _

_Several polished staircases later _

_As they approached Carpathia's office (Buck assumed it was Carpathia's. After all it was the largest and shiniest of them all.)_

_The guards finally released their iron grip from his arms and retreated. _

"_Good luck." One guard muttered, as he walked away. _

_Buck knocked timidly on the large door that seemed to tower over the sky itself. _

"_Come in!" Came the nervous voice of Leon Fortunato, Carpathia's assistant. _

_Buck pushed against the door with all his might because he naturally assumed it would be heavy. _

_So you can imagine he was terribly surprised when the door seemed to swing several feet forward at a small push. _

_The door lurched forward at a high speed and Buck had to rush forward to keep it from smashing into the wall. _

_Buck almost fell face first from grabbing the door. _

_Carpathia chuckled, and Leon merely smiled nervously. _

"_Cameron…my clumsy friend!" Carpathia exclaimed a large smile on his face that would later fool millions. _

_Buck couldn't help but smile at Carpathia, who seemed to exert so much happiness at seeing him at the moment. _

"_Good morning, Mr. Carpathia sir!" Buck breathed. _

_Carpathia laughed. "It is not morning anymore Buck." _

_Buck flushed with embarrassment, and lifted up his wrist to see his watch. _

_It was 2:30 in the afternoon. _

"_I'm sorry sir!" Buck said as his face heated up and a blush rose to his cheeks as he realized Carpathia was staring at him. _

"_Leon!" Carpathia suddenly said, serious again. _

"_Y-Yes sir?" Leon said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. It seemed like something in his pants were making him uncomfortable… _

"_You may leave now. I will be seeing you at 9:00 tonight." _

"_Oh, yes sir." Leon said, practically moaning. _

_Carpathia noticed the strange look Buck was giving Leon. _

"_Good afternoon Leon." Carpathia said dangerously. _

_Leon realized his mistake and quickly left the office, shutting the doors tightly behind him. _

_Carpathia turned and looked out the large window behind his overly polished desk. _

"_Please sit down, Buck." Carpathia breathed. _

_Buck seemed to freeze in the place he was standing. _

_Carpathia sighed and turned around in his chair to face Buck. _

"_Buck…" He began. "I am a busy man," _

"_I have a large schedule with many things to attend to…" _

"_So I would really appreciate it if you would just sit down." _

_Buck didn't realize he was still standing. _

"_I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again sir!"_

_Buck couldn't believe the amount of power Carpathia exerted. _

_Carpathia wasn't even his boss and yet he felt compelled to obey him, as if his life depended on it. _

_Buck quickly raced to the chair and sat down in it. _

_Carpathia turned around in his chair again and began to stair out the window. _

_Buck sat there waiting for him to speak. _

_Finally Carpathia turned around._

"_Buck…" Carpathia purred starring at Buck with a strange glint in his eye. _

_Carpathia leaned forward on his desk, as he licked his lips. "Come here Buck…" he said again, a half moan in his voice. _

_Buck felt his body shiver and tingle as he heard Carpathia drawl out his name as if it were sugar on his tongue. _

"_Buck…you don't want to disobey me…its not good for you Buck. And it would be a shame to kill such beauty as yourself Buck…" _

"_What do you want sir…" Buck whispered. "What do you want me to do?" _

"_I already told you Buck…" Carpathia breathed, his face flushed. "Come here…" _

_Buck moaned. _

"_Yes sir…anything for you sir." Buck said as he slowly got up and began to walk towards Carpathia's desk. _

"_Oh please Buck…" Carpathia moaned out. "Call me Nicolae." _

"_Nicolae you're beautiful!" Buck said as Carpathia stood and wrapped his arms around Buck's waist and held him close. _

_Carpathia got behind Buck, still holding his waist and sat down with Buck on his lap. _

_Carpathia moved his hand to the Buck's pants and placed one hand on Bucks unconsciously growing erection. _

_Buck moaned loudly as Carpathia touched it gently. _

_Carpathia chuckled. _

"_Eager are we…" He breathed stroking harder. _

_Buck began to pant and buck his hips forward into Nicolae's hand. _

"_You want me don't you Buck…" Carpathia said. _

"_Yes…so much…so much – YES!" Buck yelled as he came into Carpathia's hand. _

_Carpathia chuckled again and turned Bucks face to his. _

"_I-I love you…" Buck said, still shuddering. _

"_As do I…" Carpathia whispered bringing Buck's lips to his. _

_End dream_

Buck woke up to the sound of his ringing cell phone.

He looked down to see his arousal through his blanket.

"Oh, god no." Buck whispered.

* * *

Well thats the end of chappie 2! Remember what happened is just a dream...the real encounter is yet to come! I know our dear Bucky-buck would never say this stuff in real life but hey - thats why this is fiction right? Right. 

You guys need to write more leftbehind slash. There are so many references to it in the book its almost funny

Oh and L-Syllabub i put that reference to Leon/Carpathia in there just for you!

Till next time,

Zi snake

Ps: reviews means more chappies for you XD


End file.
